


Two Black Cadillacs

by hornsbeforehalos



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Death, F/M, M/M, Song fic, secret life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: Two months ago his wife called the number on his phoneTurns out he'd been lying to both of them for oh so longThey decided then he’d never get away with doing this to them





	Two Black Cadillacs

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TWD. I just play with the characters  
> Don't steal my work. I will find you.
> 
> Based on the song "Two Black Cadillacs" by Carrie Underwood

There were mumbles of question by the fellow funeral attendees as the two cars came to a slow halt at the gates of the old cemetery. The doors opened at the same time, Daryl Dixon’s widow stepping out of the back of her’s first before a man who no one recognized stepped out of the second one. 

Stephanie Dixon walked towards the man adorned in an expensive black suit, her heels crunching in the gravel beneath her. The man’s long, golden hair smoothly swayed across his back as he made his way to her, his blue eyes piercing into her own. 

They met at the beginning of the procession, sharing smiles with each other before Mrs. Dixon wrapped her hand around the crook of his arm, the two of them escorting everyone to the rows of chairs for them to take their seats.

 

* * *

 

“A lot of us would not be standing here today if it wasn’t for Daryl Dixon,” Father Gabriel began, a deep sigh leaving him as he looked down on the pretty black casket they’d been able to acquire for him, “And it is sad to know that he is gone before any of us believed it was his time….”

“Daryl was my brother,” Rick Grimes choked out, his red-rimmed, watery eyes flashing across the crowd of people before settling on the widow, who bore no tears as she smiled softly back at him, her arm still entwined with the mystery man, “He saved my life, my son’s life, my daughter’s…all of us… He was never a man of great words but he loved us all somethin’ fierce, and one of the best people you could make friends with. The world that we live in today would not be what it was without him…”

By the time the eulogy was over, all of the people in attendance were sobbing, their faces streaked with the tears of loss.

Except Stephanie and Paul Dixon

 

* * *

_Daryl had forgotten his phone, a luxury they now had again thanks to Eugene and the technology acquired by a near by community, at the house while he was on guard duty. Stephanie was lounging on the couch in their living room when she heard the phone vibrate with a new message._

_Daryl wasn’t technologically advanced enough to know much about the phone to begin with, so there was no password, and she figured it had to be from Rick or Maggie anyway, so she opened it._

_Not expecting in a million years what she’d find._

* * *

_“Who are you?” Stephanie’d asked, confusion filling her voice as she inquired, “Why did you text Daryl’s phone?”_

_“I’m his…he’s my…I guess you could call him my husband,” Paul had replied, his brows furrowing in his own despair, “I should be asking you the same thing.”  
_

_“You must be mistaken,” She’d snorted, a flood of relief flooding through her as she giggled, “Daryl’s not gay, sweetheart.”  
_

_“I’ll be sure to ask him about his sexual preference the next time we’re in bed together,” Was the snarky reply she’d gotten back, absolutely flooring her, “How would you know if he was that way inclined or not, mam?”  
_

_“Because I’m his wife,” She’d whispered as her heart broke._

* * *

_She hung the phone up as he entered the house, the conversation she’d just had haunting her as she turned her head to look at him with burning eyes. He grunted a greeting and kissed her, his chapped lips that once gave her life feeling foreign and unnatural. She pulled away from him when he tried to wrap his strong arms around her, whimpering in irritation as his nails bit into the skin of her hip. She pushed him back and shook her head, her emotions threatening to spill over as she grabbed her gun and walked out of the house, not caring about the look of pure confusion and hurt that spread across her husband’s features as the door slammed shut._

_He said he had to go hunting again the next morning._

* * *

 

_Paul suppressed the urge to round-house kick the man standing on his porch when he’d opened the door after hearing the unmistakably rumble of the Triumph. It was obvious that Daryl knew something was up, but he knew that there was no way he could know that the woman who’s home he’d just came from had gotten in contact with him._

_He would for sure never knew what they’d planned._

_He could physically feel his heart breaking, the knowledge that the years that he thought they’d spent together were nothing more than a lie almost enough to break the man completely._

_The pain spread through his body until it finally washed into numbness, and he woke up the next morning when he felt the breath of the naked man draped across his chest tickle him, a deep sigh leaving his chest as he stroked his hair._

* * *

_She’d just walked through the gate from a run when she saw Rick walking down the street towards her. She’d ignored his calls and messages and everyone else who had tried to get a hold of her while she’d been gone._

_She already knew what happened._

_“I’m so sorry, Stephanie,” He drawled, smothering her in his arms as he pulled her to his chest.  
_

_‘I’m not,’ She thought to herself as she exhaled deeply.  
_

* * *

_“It’s done,” read the message on Paul’s phone, the two words bringing bile up to the back of his throat as he pushed back the urge to sob. He would not cry for a man who wasn't worth the tears._

_He wouldn’t cry for a man who had made him feel the way he felt when it was all a lie._

_The man who he thought was his soulmate had a wife, a family, a whole community who didn’t even know who he was. The man who he thought was his soul mate had never even mentioned him to the people he cared about the most._

_Daryl Dixon got what he deserved._

* * *

 

Stephanie and Paul Dixon stood on either side of the hole in the ground that held her- _their_ -his husband, each tossing a single red rose on top of his vest that was draped across the top of the casket. Paul watched as her blue eyes shone with hatred, the dirt she sifted onto the angel wings beneath them containing the last ounce of love she had for the man. 

Paul mimicked her actions, a feeling of release washing over him as the moist soil left his finger tips. His blue eyes met hers from across the pit, her red lips smiling at him as she gave him a slight nod of her head before turning around and heading back in the direction of the Coupe back out on the road. 

Paul let a small sigh leave his lips as he looked back down at the leather vest smattered with traces of graveyard dirt after he watched her get into the car and leave, his head shaking back and forth as he plunged his hands in his pockets with a sigh. 

This man had killed his heart. Both of their hearts.

So they killed  _him._


End file.
